


9 de diciembre: pijamas y cantando villancicos

by KiraH69



Series: La primera Navidad con Steter [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, The Steter Network, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: 9 de diciembre: pijamas y cantando villancicos.





	9 de diciembre: pijamas y cantando villancicos

La pareja estaba tumbada en el sofá, totalmente relajada y cubierta con una manta. Peter estaba tumbado con la espalda contra el respaldo y Stiles estaba tumbado frente a él, siendo la cuchara pequeña. Habían comprado un sofá con el asiento lo bastante ancho precisamente con este propósito. Ambos estaban en sus pijamas más cómodos, uno fino de seda azul para Peter y otro bien grueso de Batman para Stiles (cállate, no le juzgues, Peter no lo hace). En la tele había una película navideña a la que ninguno le prestaba mucha atención. Peter tenía la nariz hundida en los cabellos de su esposo, respirando constantemente su olor, y el chico estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Llamaron a la puerta y ambos gruñeron al unísono. Sabían ya quién era, Peter por sus sentidos y Stiles por las barreras que rodeaban la casa.

—Ignóralo—dijo Peter con desagrado.

—Sabe que estamos aquí.

—¿Y qué? Ignóralo—apretó su abrazo alrededor del torso de su esposo y mordió juguetonamente su cuello.

—Ngh...—Stiles estaba realmente tentado.

Entonces, oyeron unas llaves en la puerta.

—¿Por qué demonios le diste llaves?—gruñó Peter, negándose a perder su cómoda posición.

—Porque yo también tengo llaves para su casa.

—Hiciste la copia a escondidas, no tenía por qué saberlo.

—¡Stiles!—Scott entró al salón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y demasiada poca ropa para el frío que hacía fuera. Estos lobos ni siquiera sabían disimular.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó el chico sin levantarse del sofá.

—Vamos, vestíos, la manada va a ir a cantar villancicos para recaudar dinero para la clínica veterinaria.

—Soy humano, no soy una estufa andante como vosotros. ¿Por qué iba a querer ir a cantar villancicos con el frío que hace?—preguntó Stiles.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer que Stiles vaya a cantar villancicos? Conseguirás que os cierren las puertas en las narices—preguntó Peter.

Stiles giró la cabeza para mirar a su esposo.

—¿Disculpa?—le preguntó, levantando las cejas.

—No te ofendas, cariño, pero, aunque yo encuentre adorable la forma en que cantas, para otros puede resultar... … …

–¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de encontrar una palabra que no sea ofensiva!—le recriminó—. Muy bien, vamos a cantar villancicos.

El chico echó la manta a un lado y se levantó, forcejeando su camino fuera de los brazos de su esposo.

—¿Vamos? ¿Me incluyes a mí?—preguntó Peter, levantándose también.

—Por supuesto, vamos a comprobar tus dotes vocales.

—Oh, tú ya conoces mis-

—¡No! Nada de insinuaciones. Estás a esto de dormir en el sofá—le advirtió, juntando los dedos índice y pulgar hasta casi tocarse.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Peter miró con ira al alfa frente a él y este sonrió inocentemente.

—Te arrepentirás de esto—le dijo antes de subir también a su habitación.

Y vaya si se arrepintió.

Los Stilinski-Hale era unos bastardos competitivos, sobre todo entre ellos (en realidad, solo entre ellos. Peter no consideraba a nadie más digno de recibir su atención), y desde la primera casa habían intentado superar al otro, desentonando de ese modo con el resto de la manada. Sin duda, las dotes de canto de Stiles eran nulas, incluso aterradoras, pero Peter era aún peor al intentar destacar su magnífica voz, ensombreciendo a todos los demás. A menudo, la pareja se olvidaba del villancico para discutir entre ellos. Al final de la primera calle, una media hora después de que comenzaran, todos los demás ya estaban hartos de ellos.

—Scott, si no los echas, estas van a convertirse en unas navidades rojas—le advirtió Isaac.

—No puedo echarlos, yo les hice venir cuando estaban cómodos en casa.

—Es por su bien, esto puede acabar en divorcio—le dijo Allison.

Scott suspiró derrotado y se dirigió hacia la pareja, que seguía discutiendo frente al jardín de la casa que acababan de dejar.

—Um... Chicos... ¿Por qué no regresáis a casa y habláis esto con calma para... arreglar las cosas?—les sugirió en su tono más conciliador.

Ambos lo miraron al mismo tiempo y sendas sonrisas perversas se extendieron por sus rostros.

—Oh, bueno, puede que tengas razón, deberíamos ir a casa y... hablarlo, sí—respondió Stiles con peor tono falso.

—Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos, no querríamos estropearos los villancicos—añadió Peter con sarcasmo mal disimulado.

Rodeó la cintura de su esposo con el brazo y ambos se alejaron por la calle, desapareciendo velozmente de su vista.

—Espera. ¿Han montado todo ese lío para librarse de cantar villancicos?—preguntó Isaac, señalando en la dirección en la que habían desaparecido.

—Individualmente son peligrosos, juntos son temibles—respondió Lydia y se dio la vuelta para continuar a la siguiente casa, sus tacones resonando en el pavimento.

Minutos después, la pareja estaba de nuevo acurrucada en pijama en el sofá con una taza de cacao caliente y café respectivamente en las manos, otra película navideña en la televisión.

—Deberías cantarme más a menudo—comentó Stiles, dejando su taza vacía en la mesa de centro y cubriéndose con la manta hasta el cuello.

—Siempre que quieras, cariño—respondió el lobo, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Mi voz es terrible.

—Yo la adoro.

 


End file.
